


You Love the Way I Ride It

by stylinzarrysexualxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Harry is basically a cockslut who can't wait, I just really love daddy kinks, Louis hates Nick because obviously, M/M, One Shot, Sexy Times, Teasing, Top Louis, because the fics name is tease get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinzarrysexualxo/pseuds/stylinzarrysexualxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its just a smutty one shot in which Louis gets bored and Harry gets horny on the way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love the Way I Ride It

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this came about tbh. 
> 
> This was written in 2015 when I had no sense of descriptiveness so be gentle.

Boring. That is the only word Louis could use to describe the party his boyfriend had roped him into going to. They could be sitting in the flat they shared together, snuggling up on the couch, watching crap television, and making out but no the boy wanted to go out.

The party was for Nick and he wouldn't even be here at all if Harry hadn't insisted on him coming with. Louis really had a deep disdain for the lad.. the way he was always hanging all over Harry and flirting. He thought he was subtle but Louis could see it and honestly, he had a feeling Nick did it just to piss him off. Now here he was, sitting in a big, fancy, really pretentious house, being the antisocial person he said he would be since he knew no one at this party except for Harry and the security detail that had followed them but its not like he would engage them in conversation. 

Finally, at the end of the party, after saying goodbye to loads of people, they were on the way home, Louis watching the road intently when he felt a hand rubbing his thigh.

"Haz, come on stop. I'm driving."

Harry ignored him, sliding his hand over where he knew Louis' cock was in his jeans, rubbing slightly. Louis let out a faint groan, not willing to let Harry know his teasing was working because he was still annoyed at the boy for making him go. His body however betrayed him horribly. He could feel his cock hardening in his jeans, pressing up against the zip, and Harry was putting more pressure on it to bring him to full hardness which didn't take long to accomplish. Harry was on a whole new level of tease tonight but he would not give in. 

Easier said than done. Especially when Harry leaned over and sucked Louis' earlobe in his mouth, then whispered "I want you to fuck my mouth while you're driving."

That in itself almost made Louis crash the car.

"Shit, Harry you can't just say stuff like that out of the blue." Harry smiled smugly and it made the older boy want to slap him upside the head. "I'm driving, i'm not going to do that.. Behave." 

The boy only managed to obey that for literally two minutes before he was reaching down to unzip Louis' jeans and tug them and Louis' boxers down his legs far enough for his cock to be released. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop Harry so he might as well just go along with it.

"Do good boys get rewards for acting like dirty little sluts?" Harry whimpered, his pupils blown, only a sliver of green showing in them now and they were glassy. His lips were red from biting them and he really wanted to kiss Harry but they would probably crash. He was probably the only boy in the world he knew who got turned on by being called a slut. Finally, Harry shook his head.

"Good, do you wanna suck me off, baby?" Harry nodded vigorously. "I want you to apologize for being such a fucking tease and then beg for it. Beg to suck my cock." 

"I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to tease," Harry started, his voice already rough and deep. Louis knew he was lying but it was enough. "I want to suck you so bad. Please let me taste you. I just, i need it, i-i need your cock in my mouth, w-want you to fuck it, please." The end of the sentence coming out strained, he sounded absolutely desperate. It fucking turned him on so much. He loved Harry like this, so willing to please.

"Fuck, yeah baby, go ahead, i'll fuck your mouth, wrap those pretty lips around me, i wanna see them stretched." Harry grabbed the base of Louis cock, stroking him a few times lightly before licking at the head, sucking it into his mouth. Not long after, Harry was taking half of his cock into his mouth each time he went down. 

When Louis started to get impatient, he grabbed the curls on the back of Harry's head and pushed his head down gently, forcing more of him into his mouth. Harry moaned around his cock, the vibrations going through his body and making him moan. He guided Harry's head down each time and pushed his hips up lightly making him take a little more until the head of his cock hit the back of Harry's throat and Louis groaned, feeling the heat pooling in his stomach. He grabbed Harry's hair and pulled him off when he felt his throat muscles contract around him.

"Why did you stop me?" Harry whined, his voice even deeper if that were even possible. Louis found a park, secluded by trees and parked in the parking lot, and shut off the car.

"Get in the back seat now." 

Harry scrambled into the back seat, Louis climbing back there as well to take a seat next to him.

"I want you to ride me baby, you think you can do that? Wanna come in that pretty, tight arse of yours." Louis breathed out.

He slid his pants and boxers off again and onto the floor, pulling off his shirt as well. Harry took a bit more effort to get out of his jeans but when he finally managed to peel them off and slide his boxer briefs off, they ended up on the floor with Louis'. Louis ripped the younger boy's shirt up over his head and pinched his nipple hard.

"Fuck." Harry moaned, a blurb of precome bubbling up on the head of his cock. "Lube?" Harry asked after he caught his breath.

"Glovebox." Louis replied. Harry leaned into the front to open the glove box, pulling out the half empty bottle of lube and handed it to Louis. 

"C'mere babe." Louis said, ushering Harry to sit on his lap, straddling his thighs, and he did.

Louis lubed up his fingers, not wasting time to push his index finger past the ring of muscle and working it inside Harry.

"More." Harry whispered. Louis slide his pointer and middle finger in with it and Harry could feel the burn of the stretch but it felt so good. Louis worked them in and out, curling them, making Harry double over, resting his head against Louis' shoulder, moaning when they brushed his prostate.

Harry was riding Louis's fingers desperately, chasing that sensation again but Louis purposefully kept from hitting it again. He was being punished after all for being a tease. "Louisss. I'm read-y." 

Louis grabbed the lube and poured some on his hand, giving his cock a few strokes to slick it up and let Harry take control for a bit. He grabbed the base so he could slide down onto it slowly, until Harry's bum was against Louis' hips.

He gave the younger boy time to adapt to the stretch and before long, Harry was moving his hips in tiny figure eights. He lifted himself until only the tip was inside him and slammed down, hands shooting to Louis' shoulders to keep his balance and he let out a guttural moan. Louis' grip on Harry's hips tightened. He was trying not to thrust but it was hard with the boy squeezing around his cock. Harry was lifting himself and slamming himself back down continually, bottom lip pulled between his teeth, letting out whimpers and muffled moans.

"You look so beautiful like this, baby. Daddy loves watching you fuck yourself on his cock." Louis said, admiring the boy who was already covered in a thin sheen of sweat from doing all the work himself. Harry keened at the praise, shifting a bit and digging his nails into Louis' shoulders as the slight change of position slammed Louis right into his prostate. "That the spot, babe?" Harry nodded quickly, slamming himself down again and again against it.

"Daddy, need you to help." Harry mumbled, somewhat coherently. 

"Of course, daddy will help you cum, baby. But no touching. Want you to come from just my cock." Louis said, taking a better hold of Harry's hips and thrusting hard up into the boy, almost jolting him enough to hit the ceiling of the car.

Harry leaned forward and rested his forehead against the older boy's and the change of position forced Louis to hit his prostate dead on, causing Harry to let out a pornographic moan. Louis held down Harry's hips so he couldn't move and anchored his feet on the floor before he started thrusting quickly up into his younger boyfriend, dead center on his prostate. The way Harry was clenching because of the assault on his prostate was enough to draw the orgasm out of Louis but he wanted his baby to cum first. 

By this time, Harry was squealing and moaning, nails dug into Louis' back so deep it would probably leave marks for days, face dug into his neck.

"Louis, i'm gonna cum." Harry whimpered, voice strained.

"Good baby, cum for me. Cum all over daddy's chest." With a high keen in the back of Harry's throat, long thick white ribbons of cum shot out, covering both he and Louis. He shot so hard, Louis had cum even on his neck and his vision had whited out.

When he started feeling sensitive, Louis pulled out, not wanting to hurt Harry any more than necessary and started stroking quickly with Harry licking the cum off of his chest.

When Harry nibbled on one of his nipples and whispered "Cum on my face, Daddy." 

That was it. Louis shot hard onto Harry's face coating his cheeks and mouth and eyelashes, some of it even ending up in the boy's hair. After he came down from his high he laughed at the state of them. They were messy and this wasn't even their car.

"Well this will be an interesting thing to explain tomorrow." Harry said, grinning and leaning into Louis' side.

"I bet anyone would pay to rent a car broken in by Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson." 

"Aren't you glad you came?" Harry asked, winking.

"Hazza, I love you, but you're not funny. Stop trying." Louis kissed the boy on the lips and pulled his clothes on to drive them home.

And if in the morning the boys asked why the car smelled like sex, well no one would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Hope you enjoyed. xx


End file.
